Список изменений обновления 1.3.0.4
Прочие изменения: * Теперь медуза издает определенный звук и частицы когда обращает в камень игрока. * Кактусовые и Тыквенные комоды требуют Лесопилки для крафта. * Skeleton Mage Banner и Spider Banner были переименованы и теперь отражают против кого вы сражаетесь. * Теперь игра не будет засчитывать смерти мобов не от руки игрока. Что бы получить баннер игрок должен хотя бы раз коснуться моба. * Теперь баннер дропается игроку, который ударил моба последним, а не самому ближнему, как это было раньше. * "Dye Hard" Это достижение теперь требует красители во всех слотах которых они могут быть, в то время как раньше для достижения было достаточно засунуть красители в слоты аксессуаров и брони * В добавление к фиксу Фантазма (читайте ниже), он был так же понерфлен. * Vortex beater был улучшен. * Mothron's Wings теперь доступен с моба Mothron после убийства Planterа. * Strange Plants будут появляться более часто. * Teleportation телепортация теперь не сопровождается появлением черного экрана, если место для телепорта находится в в пределах экрана. * Portal gun's теперь поддерживают физику порталов для игроков, которые даже не держали пушку в руках. * Martian Probes теперь не спавнятся рядом с центром мира, а шанс их спавна был уменьшен. * Уменьшен шанс появления солнечного затмения. * Added Config.json setting "UseSmartAxeAfterSmartPickaxe", which is off by default. If you enable this: Smart Pickaxe would be prioritized over Smart Axe for items that can mine both. * Йойо рада и йойо валькирии теперь можно получить в эксперт моде в качестве дропа вместе с сетом соответствующего разработчика, и статы этих йойо были изменены. * Yorai's Spell no longer counts as vanity (this was not a bug) * Bloody Spine теперь требует 30 Vicious Powder в своем рецепте. * You can no longer escape from the final boss's wrath. * Выделенные сервера теперь могут быть запущенны с помощью -forcepriority что бы переопределить приоритет сервера на настройки. * Выделенные сервера теперь могу использовать -ip снова что бы установить свой IP адрес. Оптимизация: * Chat text should no longer draw if chat string length is zero. * Reduced Steam call count. (should solve most of the multiplayer framedrop issues) * Improved cancelling the process of joining games. * Reduced some packet sizes for multiplayer. Исправления ошибок: * Исправлено не отображение Pinky на анализаторе жизненных форм.. * Исправленная ошибка, при которой баннеры не выдавались с разных видов оружия ближнего боя (мечи, копья , топоры, кирки , и т.д.) * Исправлен невозможность использования Solar Tablet в мультиплеере. * Исправлена ошибка, при которой генерируемые ж\д пути разрушали провода. Теперь они проходят через ж\д. * Исправлена ошибка, при которой некоторые баннеры превращались в другие баннеры в мультиплеере.. * Fixed (almost unnoticeable) bug where if the player comes to a standstill in multiplayer you might see them walking for another bit of time. * Исправлен баг, в котором культист мог заспавниться во время кулдауна Moonlord а. * Исправлена подсказка липкого динамита. * Исправлены крылья Реда . * Исправлен камин. Теперь он является источником света для дома. * Fixed Invasion progress going negative in Frost/Pumpkin Moon if you exceed ~32k points in multiplayer. * Исправлен Tax Collector который не гарантировал деньги в мультиплеере. * Исправлен Eye of Cthulhu который наносил слишком много урона в Нормальном режиме. * Fixed issue that caused maps to go black along with a handful of related issues. * Исправлена ошибка, с помощью которой можно было получить персонажа с 6-м слотом для аксессуаров. * Исправлены стены, которые не правильно отображались в режиме камеры. * Исправлен electrocution дебаф, который можно было снять нажатием ПКМ. * Fixed some inconsistencies between minimap heads and character heads . * Исправлены некоторые неприемлемые подсказки в предметах. * Fixed hittable enemy projectiles not scaling in expert mode. * Fixed Solar Shields drawing even when you're dead. * Исправлены некоторые предметы, которые игрок мог использовать находясь под чужим контролем. (окаменевший , оледеневший , и т.д.). * Исправлена Skyware раковина требовавшая Living Loom для крафта. * Исправлен баг, в котором червяки могли оставлять летающие головы при смерти в мультиплеере (Наконец то!) * Исправлен 'out of bounds' очень редкий краш со смарт курсором. * Исправлено появление Shadow Orbs в мирах с Кримсоном по ошибке. * Fixed air items being left over when monsters pick up coins in expert mode. * Исправлена Familiar Wig которая требовала краску для волос что бы покрасить её саму. * Исправлен баг, при котором мобы исчезали при слабом ударе с высоким бронепробитием (боссы исчезали и не дропали сумки). * Исправлены Martian Saucer и Flying Dutchman которые были невидимы в мультиплеере. * Исправлена подсветка лута во время рыбалки. * Fixed Fireblossoms not fiercely glowing when in bloom. * Исправлены ачивки, которые невозможно было получить в мультиплеере (теперь вы можете получить их все). * Fixed beekeeper and beetle offense proccing their effects on dummies. * Исправлена 'quick stack to all chests' которая пожирала лут в старых\измененных мирах. * Исправлен Solar debuff который убивал мирных NPC. * Исправлен баг с высокими скоростями, который разрешал игрокам проходить сквозь блоки. * Исправлены Target Dummies которые иногда были невидимы в мультиплеере. * Исправлены ачивки за рыбалку, которые не выдавались в стиме. * Fixed recalling while renaming a chest would lock your controls out until a restart. * Fixed weird interactions between dashing and ropes. * Исправлен баг где Phantasm наносил огромное количество урона. * Fixed dye plants not glowing to spelunking effects. * Fixed Booster tracks not switching directions in multiplayer. * Fixed Medusa petrifying players who are out of her vision. * Fixed Corites not charging at players who are unreachable. * Fixed Alien Vortexes and Lightning Vortexes spawning in places where they are ineffective. * Fixed Martian Probe / Cultists spawning while other important things are happening (boss fights, invasions) * Fixed a large multitude of NPCs not dropping their banners / counting tally. * Fixed Goblin Archer not counting tally / dropping his banner. * Fixed controls being reversed for Anti-Gravity hook when used in Reverse Gravity. * Fixed Extractinator drops appearing weirdly when used in Reverse Gravity. * Fixed Moonlord's body parts not showing display names. * Fixed Plantera flag not triggering for non-English users. * Fixed being unable to leave settings menu under rare and unfortunate circumstances. * Fixed parallax not loading correctly. * Fixed 'falling blocks over door' dupe bug. * Fixed Cultists sinking into the floor in multiplayer rarely. * Fixed falling blocks not taking actuated tiles into account. * (Potentially) Fixed boss bags disappearing after death. * Fixed Portal Gun right click working in Camera Mode. * Fixed thick cursor point being the inner edge's and not the outer's. * Fixed Stardust Dragon size going bonkers. * Fixed mobs targeting hardcore player ghosts. * Fixed Martian Probe detecting players above it. * Fixed miscellaneous chat tag errors.